14 Października 2000
TVP 1 06:30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06:55 Agrolinia 07:45 Tańce polskie; Tańce przeworskie /2/; powt. 07:55 Zwierzęta świata; Podwodna Islandia - cz.II; serial dok. prod. fińskiej stereo 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Cybermania; teleturniej 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Aladdin; serial animowany prod. USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; odc. 75, 76 10:55 Dr Quinn; serial prod.USA; powt. 11:45 Kwadrans na kawę 12:05 Świat Majów; Rozkwit i upadek 12:25 Miliard w rozumie 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Zimna wojna; Szpiedzy.1944-1994; serial dok.prod.USA 14:10 Opowieści z Mórz Południowych; serial prod.australijskiej 15:00 Zabawy językiem polskim 15:30 Studio Orzech 15:45 Trudne pytania 16:35 Lista przebojów; stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 17:55 MdM 18:20 Akademia IQ - Pokaż, co potrafisz 19:00 Wieczorynka; Mapeciątka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Na granicy cienia; Out of the Shadows; 1988 film fab. ang.; reż: Willi Paterson; wyk: Alexandra paul,Charles Dance 21:40 Sportowa sobota 21:50 Życie moje; program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej zgodą rodziców 22:35 Krzyk II; 1997 film fab. USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Wes Craven; wyk: David Arquette, Neve Campbell 00:35 Noc internauty 01:05 Klan; odc. 379; telenowela TVP; powt. 01:30 Klan; odc.380; telenowela TVP 01:55 Klan; odc.381; telenowela TVP 02:20 Kij wam w oko; Prick Up Your Ears; 1987 fab. USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Stephen Frears; wyk: Gary Oldman, Alfred Molina 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 9.30 W życiu wszystko przemija oprócz radia 10.15 Tydzień walki z rakiem 10.30 Historia Ziemi: Podróżnicy w czasie - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.15 Tydzień walki z rakiem 11.30 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie (5) - Szwajcarska rodzina Jetsonów - serial anim. prod. USA 11.50 Kino bez rodziców: Tom i Jerry (4) - Mały Butch - serial anim. prod. USA 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Trzy szalone zera - serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Parke, Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (32) - serial prod. USA 12 50 Tydzień walki z rakiem 13.00 Co ludzie powiedzą - serial kom. 13.30 Zgadula - teleturniej 14.00 Arka Noego 14.20 Tydzień walki z rakiem 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela prod. polskiej 15.30 Wielka gra 16.20 Jazda kulturalna 16.55 Spotkania Ojca Świętego z rodzinami - transmisja 20.00 Co nam w duszy gra: Adio pomidory 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.35 Jak sprzedać zdechłego psa? - komedia prod. aus-amerykańskiej 23.00 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 23.25 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - podsumowanie II etapu 23.45 Amerykański łowca - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Trzecia granica; odc. 4 - W matni; 1975 serial prod. polsko-węgierskiej; reż: Wojciech Solarz i Lech Lorentowicz; wyk: Andrzej Wasilewicz, Grażyna Barszczewska, Borys Marynowski, Marek Walczewski 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Klan; odc. 368; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 07:55 Klan; odc. 369; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 08:20 Klan; odc. 370; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F.Chopina; Relacja z II etapu 09:35 Babar; odc. 36 /65/ - Opowieść o pewnym rodzeństwie; serial animowany 10:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 10:15 Uczmy się polskiego; lekcja 6 - Proszę nie ruszać moich rzeczy 10:45 Palce lizać; odc. 6 - Zmowa; 1999 serial prod. polskiej 11:10 Tradycje; I przyszła do nas w gości; program Krzysztofa Kubiaka 11:45 Spotkanie po latach; reportaż Leny Kaletowej 12:10 Teatr dla Dzieci; Awantury i wybryki małej małpki Fiki-Miki; cz. II; 1989 12:40 W rajskim ogrodzie; Nad Oceanem Indyjskim; program Wojciecha Popkiewicza; powt. 13:00 Teledyski na życzenie 13:10 Gościniec; magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13:40 Jezioro Łuknajno; film dokumentalny Ryszarda Czerwińskiego 14:30 Kocham Polskę; teleturniej 15:00 Złote przeboje; cz. 2; koncert; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, "Skaldowie", Łucja Prus, Wojciech Młynarski, "Trubadurzy" z Krzysztofem Krawczykiem, Halina Frąckowiak 15:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku; Stalowe Przymierze cz. 3; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 16:20 Magazyn Polonijny z Białorusi 16:55 Spotkania Ojca Świętego z rodzinami - transmisja 20:05 Wiadomości 20:25 Pogoda 20:27 Sport 20:30 Polonica; Jak zapomnieć o Sarajewie; Si je t'oublie,Sarajevo; 1996 film fab. prod. francuskiej; reż: Arnaud Selignac; wyk: Bernard Giraudeau, Florence Pernel, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Pascal Gregory 22:10 Nasz przyjaciel Mietek - mój przyjaciel Papież; odc. 3; reportaż Andrzeja Maja 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Grażyna Szapołowska 23:25 Piotr Moss; rozmowa z kompozytorem polskim, mieszkającym na stałe we Francji 23:40 Sportowa sobota 23:45 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 23:55 Opowieści weekendowe; Damski interes; 1996 film fab. prod. polskiej (56') /format 16x9/; reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Joanna Szczepkowska, Marta Lipińska, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Zawadzka 00:50 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F.Chopina; Podsumowanie II etapu 01:20 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka; odc. 5; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Polonica; Jak zapomnieć o Sarajewie; Si je t'oublie,Sarajevo; 1996 film fab. prod. francuskiej; reż: Arnaud Selignac; wyk: Bernard Giraudeau, Florence Pernel, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Pascal Gregory; powt. 03:40 Głaskanie psa czyli 30 razy FAMA. Koncert jubileuszowy .; cz. 1 04:30 Gościniec; magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Stalowe Przymierze cz. 3; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 05:50 Nasz przyjaciel Mietek - mój przyjaciel Papież; odc. 3; reportaż Andrzeja Maja; powt. 06:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Hello Spencer (5/19): Piosenka Karola Gustawa - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Przygody Sama (Adventures of Sam) (6/13): Duch dżungli - serial animowany, USA 1998 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Powiaty (powt.) 08.20 Podróże z WOT (powt.) 08.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 09.00 (WP) Ogrody bez granic (2/24): Holandia i Anglia - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki (2/30) - serial dokumentalny, Irlandia 1999 10.00 (WP) Noce i dnie (9/12): Ojcowie i dzieci - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Ziemia - Kraina świętowania (1/3): 'Fallas' z Walencji - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 11.30 (WP) Polska, której nie widać - reportaż 11.45 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 12.30 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze (2/26): Najazdy wikingów - nordycki terror - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1993 13.25 (WP) Spadkobiercy Darwina (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.15 (WP) Granie, świętowanie - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (37/41): Konkurs piękności - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 15.00 (WP) Zwierzęta mroźnej północy - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Koncert na 4+ - koncert 16.15 (WP) Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Z kabla wzięte 17.15 Wroński Beat 17.30 Lista przebojów Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - program muzyczny 17.45 V-Jay - nowości muzyczne 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 18.40 20 lat później 19.00 (WP) Wszystko w porządku (Tout va bien) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1972, reż. Jean Luc Godard, wyk. Jane Fonda, Yves Montand, Vittorio Caprioli, Elizabeth Chauvin (91 min) 20.35 (WP) Łyzia - reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Teraz my - program publicystyczny 21.10 Jak w lustrze - program publicystyczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Włam (Crash) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Charles Wilkinson, wyk. Michael Biehn, Matt Craven, Leilani Sarelle, Miguel Sandoval (96 min) 23.35 (WP) Idomeno - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta w 3 aktach, W. Bryt., reż. Trevor Nunn, wyk. Yvonne Kenny, Jerry Hadley, Carol Vaness, Thomas Hemsley (106 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Spider-Man (27) - serial animowany 9.00 Godzilla (11) - serial animowany 9.30 Power Rangers (254) - serial dla młodzieży 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (157) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (Za zgodą rodziców) 10.55 Pokonać lęk - film fab. USA 12.35 Złodziej w hotelu - film fab. USA 14.30 Gospodarz: gra-zabawa 15.00 Disco Polo Live 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.50 Przyjaciele (89) - serial komediowy 17.20 Asy z klasy (7) - serial dla młodzieży (Tyłko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 18.10 Idź na całość 19.05 Adam i Ewa (5) - serial obycz. 20.00 Swiat według Kiepskich (51) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Duza przerwa (7) - polski ser. kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęsliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygoclne. ale prawdziwe (45) - serial dok. 21.30 Kurier Sensacji 22.00 Freejack - film fabularny prod. USA (Tylko dla dorosłych) 24.00 Opowiesci z krypty (69) - serial grozy (Za zgodą rodziców) 0.30 Playboy: Zatoka namiętnosci (25 oraz Beverly Hills BordelIo (25 (Tylko dla dorosłych) 1.30 Zło - film fab. USA (Tylko dla dorosłych) 3.15 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Laboratonum Dextera (26) - senal animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Iron Man (17) - senal animowany dla dzieci 9.35 Obrońcy kryształu - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Gwiezdne wrota (17) - serial, USA 11.30 Nie do pary (7) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Cyfra - magazyn nowych technologii 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Casablanca - melodramat, USA 15.05 Multikino - magazyn fllmowy 15.40 Beverly Hills 90210 (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Gwiazda miłości - film obyczajowy, USA 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teletLlrniej 20.25 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 21.25 Wizerunek mordercy - film sensacyjny, USA (dla dorosłych) 23.15 Las Vegas (7) - ser. sens. USA 0.15 Baby Face Nelson - film sensacyjny, USA (dla dorosłych) 2.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 7.00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial dla dzieci 7.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial science fiction 8.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Podglądanie natury - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 10.00 Reeboot - serial animowany 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Kapitan Power - serial animowany 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial science fiction 12.00 Ginący świat - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dom Muratora - magazyn budowlany 13.00 V max - magazyn mot. 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkow 14.00 Heidi - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.00 Luzik - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Gang Olsena 11 - komedia sensacyjna prod. duńskiej 20.15 Mania wlelkoścl- komedia prod. francuskiej 22.25 Policyjny klan - ser. sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 23.25 Pierwszy rok służby - ser. obyczajowy prod. USA 23.50 Boks - Pojedynek: Władimir Kliczko - Chris Syrd 0.35 Kobieta odrzucona - thriller erotyczny prod. amerykanskiej 2.30 VIP - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 2.40 Strefa P - program muzyczny 3.40 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś superktoś, Niebepieczne dinozaury, Rycerze Zodiaku 10.15 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywk. 10.40 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 11.30 Tata major - serial komedioy,y 11.55 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przyg. 12.20 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy 12.45 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muz. 13.15 Trzecia planeta od Slonca V - serial komediowy 13.40 Wielki skok - film sensacyjny, USA 15.30 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 16.20 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Czynnik PSI IV - serial fantastycznonaukowy 17.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muz. 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 20.25 Morderstwo nad Rio Grancie - thriller, USA 22.10 Gdyby ktoś wiedział - dramat, USA 23.45 Greenstone - serial obyczajowy 0.35 Czynnik PSI IV - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 1.20 Ulice sprawiedliwosci - film akcji, USA 2.50 Paradise Alley - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 4.35 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Ptaki - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 07.20 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.00 Teletubbies 2 - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Zdjęcia próbne - film obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Agnieszka Holland/Paweł Kędzierski/ Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Daria Trafankowska, Andrzej Pieczyński, Urszula Modrzyńska, Mirosława Marcheluk (100 min) 10.05 (K) Deser: Supeł - film krótkometrażowy 10.15 (K) Doktor Dolittle (Doctor Dolittle) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Ossie Davis, Oliver Platt, Kirsten Wilson (80 min) 11.40 (K) Pierwszy milion (7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, Polska 1999, reż. Waldemar Dziki/Tomasz Wiszniewski/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Szymon Bobrowski, Przemysław Sadowski, Aleksander Siemczew, Agnieszka Warchulska (44 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Przyjaciele 6 - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kufrow, Matt LeBlanc (25 min) (dubbing) 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Ptaki - serial animowany 14.00 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Aleksandra Woźniak, Marek Perepeczko, Piotr Zelt (25 min) 14.30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.40 (K) Wielki szlak krokodyli - film dokumentalny 15.30 (K) Deser: Miejsce parkingowe - film krótkometrażowy 15.40 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłkarski 19.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga włoska (Inter Mediolan - Napoli) 22.30 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.35 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 23.50 (K) Ojciec chrzestny (The Godfather) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1972, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Marlon Brando, Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, Robert Duvall (168 min) 02.40 (K) Nocne kształty (Night Shape) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Andreas Dresen, wyk. Myriam Abbas, Dominique Horowitz, Oliver Baessler, Susanne Bormann (100 min) 04.20 (K) Czterdzieści rewolwerów (Forty Guns) - western, USA 1957, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Barry Sullivan, John Ericson, Dean Jagger (77 min) 05.45 (K) Piłka nożna: liga hiszpańska HBO 06.45 Gość nie z tej ziemi (One Hell of a Guy) - komedia, W. Brytania 1998, reż. James David Pasternak, wyk. Rob Lowe, Alexandra Powers, Michael York, Bruce Weitz (90 min) 08.20 Na twoim miejscu (A Saintly Switch) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. David Alan Grier, Vivica A. Fox, Rue McClanahan, Al Waxman (85 min) 09.50 Good Morning, Vietnam - dramat wojenny, USA 1987, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Robin Williams, Forest Whitaker, Tung Thanh Tran, Chinatra Sukapatana (119 min) 11.50 Gideon - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Claudia Hoover, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Charlton Heston, Carroll O'Connor, Shirley Jones (102 min) 13.35 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar (Asterix and Obelix versus Cezar) - film przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Christian Clavier, Gerard Depardieu, Roberto Benigni, Michel Galbur (105 min) 15.25 Buntownik z wyboru (Good Will Hunting) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Ben Affleck, Robin Williams, Minnie Driver, Matt Damon (127 min) 17.35 Miejski obłęd (Mad City) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Constantin Costa-Gavras, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, John Travolta, Mia Kirshner, Alan Alda (114 min) 19.30 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Cień wątpliwości (Shadow of Doubt) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Tom Berenger, Craig Sheffer, Huey Lewis (102 min) 21.45 Gorzej być nie może (Very Bad Things) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Christian Slater, Cameron Diaz, Jon Favreau, Jeanne Tripplehorn (96 min) 23.25 Cobra - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Brigitte Nielsen, Reni Santoni, Andrew Robinson (87 min) 00.50 Prawdziwy seks - magazyn erotyczny, USA (54 min) 01.40 Montana - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jennifer Leitzes, wyk. Kyra Sedgwick, Stanley Tucci, Robin Tunney, Robbie Coltrane (93 min) 03.15 Chłopi (1): Boryna - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Krystyna Królówna, Ignacy Gogolewski (88 min) 04.45 Chłopi (2): Jagna - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Krystyna Królówna, Ignacy Gogolewski (79 min) Dla Ciebie 07.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 07.25 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 08.20 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 09.05 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 09.35 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 11.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Na ratunek rodzinie (Family Rescue) - dramat, USA 1996, reż. G. Campbell, wyk. George C. Scott, Ally Sheedy, Don Diamont, Rachael Leigh Cook (115 min) 14.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 15.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 15.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 17.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.10 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 19.05 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.35 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 21.00 Wielkie kroki (Giant Steps) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Richard Rose, wyk. Billy Dee Williams, Michael Mahonen, Robyn Stevan, Eric McCormack (115 min) 23.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 00.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 02.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.30 The Nicholas Brothers - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1992 (53 min) 07.25 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (1/7): Zielarze i znachorzy - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 07.55 Opanować przestworza (4/5): Wielka przebudowa i droga w kosmos - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 (48 min) 08.50 Miasteczko kucharzy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 (11 min) 09.00 Babcia zostaje matką - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (39 min) 09.45 Robic - Bobet: kolarski pojedynek - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (59 min) 10.45 USA/ZSRR (6-ost.): Partnerzy - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1991 (52 min) 11.35 Najemnicy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (52 min) 12.30 Howard Goodall - Próby chórów (2/4): Nashville - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (24 min) 13.00 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (4/12): Wielkie parki narodowe - zarządzanie - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1998 (53 min) 13.55 Misjonarze w Wietnamie - film dokumentalny, USA 1993 (57 min) 14.55 Ku przyszłości (15/22): Medycyna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 15.25 Rodina znaczy ojczyzna - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1992 (115 min) 17.20 Tajemnicza historia 'Chippendales' - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (52 min) 18.15 Niger - widmo kryzysu - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (27 min) 18.45 Lojaliści (2/3): Odbicie piłki - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (49 min) 19.35 Ptaki niezgody - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (52 min) 20.30 Anioł (2/6): Granice flamenco - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (59 min) 21.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (90) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (45 min) 22.25 Bjork - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (50 min) 23.20 Pierwszoklasiści - film dokumentalny, Iran 1984 (79 min) 00.40 Wielkie wystawy: Malarstwo francuskie w zbiorach amerykańskich - film dokumentalny, Francja 1982 (31 min) TV Toya 10.00 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.15 Magazyn filmowy TV Toya 10.35 W cztery oczy - reportaż 10.45 Ich żony - relacja 11.00 Przygody Ali Baby i czterdziestu rozbójników - film dla dzieci 12.10 Charlie Chaplin: Hrabia - komedia 12.30 Polska kronika non-camerowa nr 1 13.00 Mały Lord - serial dla dzieci 13.30 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.45 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 14.00 Kotłownia - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 17.30 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17.35 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 17.55 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 18.00 Mały Lord - serial dla dzieci 18.35 Co się stało - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.35 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Droga przez łzy (Trail of Tears) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Donald Wrye, wyk. Katey Sagal, Pam Dawber, William Russ, Miko Hughes (88 min) 22.05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22.15 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 23.00 Pogoda dla Łodzi TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Auto i sport - magazyn 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (12) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Podglądanie natury - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Sandokan (9) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (10) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (9) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (13) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Ginący świat. Po słońcu...deszcz - film dokumentalny 12.30 Dom muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Heidi - film obyczajowy, USA 1937, reż. Allan Dwan, wyk. Shirley Temple, Helen Westley, Pauline Moore, Delmar Watson (80 min) 15.50 Luzik (Get Real) (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. John Tenney, Debrah Farentino, Eric Christian Olsen, Jesse Eisenberg (30 min) 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (85,86) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Gang Olsena 11 (Gang Never Surrenders) - komedia, Dania 1979, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bundgaard, Kirsten Walter (105 min) 20.15 Mania wielkości (La folie des grandeurs) - komedia kostiumowa, Francja 1974, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Yves Montand, Alice Sapritch, Karin Schubert (103 min) 22.30 Policyjny klan (Turks) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Robert Singer, wyk. William Devane, David Cubitt, Helen Carey, Matthew John Armstrong (60 min) 23.30 Pierwszy rok służby (Ryan Caulfield: Year One) (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. F. Gary Grey, wyk. Sean Maher, Chad Lindberg, Richard Portnow, Clifton Powell (55 min) 00.25 Boks zawodowy: walka w wadze ciężkiej Wladimir Kliczko - Chris Byrd 01.10 Kobieta odrzucona 2 (A Woman Scorned 2) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Tane McClure, John McGook, Wendy Schumacher (93 min) 03.00 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 03.10 Strefa P - program muzyczny 04.10 Zakończenie programu VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 07.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 08.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 09.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 10.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 11.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 12.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów, m.in. Melanie C. (powt.) 14.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: m.in. Britney Spears (powt.) 15.00 Nowości VIVY - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Viva hity: Alfonso Losa, Aaron Carter - program muzyczny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Mauro Picotto 19.00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY 20.00 Planet Viva: Orange Blue - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Overdrive - koncert 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Kamikaze 01.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Porion 6:00 BTV nocą 9:55 Program dnia 10:00 TV Shop 10:15 Rysunkowi przyjacielke – blok filmów animowanych 11:00 Przygody Ali Baby i Czterdziestu Rozbójników - baśń, cz. II 12:00 Charli Chaplin - Hrabia - komedia archiwalna 12:30 Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr. 1 - krótka forma filmowa 13:00 Mały Lord - baśń 13:30 „Z” – jak zdrowie – program medyczny odc. 6 13:45 Moje dziecko – poradnik 14:00 Stulecie samochodu – cz. VII – ser. dokumentalny 14:30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie 15:00 Auto czas – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 TV Shop 15:45 Zoolife – ser. przyrodniczy prod. USA 16:15 Muzyka mniej poważna 16:30 Ludzie i motoryzacja – program motoryzacyjny 17:00 Studio Land – magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Co się stało – ser. dokumentalny – odc. 1 19:00 Świat bez tajemnic – ser. popularnonaukowy 19:35 Morskie opowieści 20:00 Business TV – serwis 20:20 Droga przez łzy – dramat obyczajowy 22:00 TV Shop 22:15 Spóźniona prawda – f. obyczajowy prod. angielskiej reż. A. Simmons 23:55 TV Shop 0:10 Program na jutro Discovery Sci-Trek 09.00 Granice nauki: Bliźnięta: Od poczęcia do narodzin 10.00 Granice nauki: Bliźnięta: Od niemowlęcia do dorosłego 11.00 Złączone w chwili urodzin 12.00 Magazyn Discover: Mutacje 13.00 Poza rok 2000 13.30 Jurassica: Potwory morskie i historia żagla 14.30 Klasyczne ciężarówki 15.00 Granice nauki: Bliźnięta: Od poczęcia do narodzin 16.00 Granice nauki: Bliźnięta: Od niemowlęcia do dorosłego 17.00 Złączone w chwili urodzin 18.00 Magazyn Discover: Mutacje 19.00 Poza rok 2000 19.30 Jurassica: Potwory morskie i historia żagla 20.30 Klasyczne ciężarówki 21.00 Granice nauki: Bliźnięta: Od poczęcia do narodzin 22.00 Granice nauki: Bliźnięta: Od niemowlęcia do dorosłego 23.00 Granice nauki: Bliźnięta: Złączone w chwili urodzin 00.00 Magazyn Discover: Mutacje 01.00 Poza rok 2000 01.30 Jurassica: Potwory morskie i historia żagla 02.30 Klasyczne ciężarówki 03.00 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Tydzień 50 lat temu (584) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (43 min) 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.00 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy 20.15 Zasypane głosy - literackie krajobrazy Assii Djebars - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 20.45 Grobowiec księcia Scytów - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 21.40 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 22.40 Jeunesse sans dieu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Marc Barbe, Roland Amstutz, Samuel Dupuy, Martin Amic (81 min) 00.00 Eurythmics - galeria popu - film muzyczny, Niemcy/Austria 2000 00.55 Rewia - Christian Lacroix - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.20 Filmy dokumentalne (powt.) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 Goście Bigosowej - talk show 21.10 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.40 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 22.10 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 22.40 Super Muzyka - teledyski 23.10 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.40 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 00.10 Super Muzyka - teledyski TVK Ostrowiec 08.00 Gry interaktywne 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - film animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Lisek Przechera - film dla dzieci 12.10 Charlie Chaplin: Hrabia - komedia 12.30 Polska kronika non-camerowa nr 1 13.00 Mały lord - film animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.50 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 14.00 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.25 Studio Infor 14.35 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Telezakupy Mango 16.30 Program lokalny TVK Ostrowiec 17.00 CUEDO: System podatkowy w Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 17.15 Program lokalny TVK Ostrowiec 18.05 Mały lord - film animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Co się stało - serial dokumentalny 19.10 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.35 Morskie opowieści - film dokumentalny 20.25 Droga przez łzy (Trail of Tears) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Donald Wrye, wyk. Katey Sagal, Pam Dawber, William Russ, Miko Hughes (88 min) 22.15 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy: Są w życiu dwa szczęścia; To jest życie proszę pana - reportaż TV Dami Radom 08.00 Gry interaktywne 10.00 Program muzyczny 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - film animowany dla dzieci 10.45 Program muzyczny 11.00 Lisek przechera - film dla dzieci 12.10 Charlie Chaplin: Hrabia - komedia 12.30 Polska kronika non-camerowa nr 1 12.40 Program muzyczny 13.00 Mały lord - film animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.45 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 14.00 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 14.25 Studio Infor 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989 15.25 Studio Infor 15.30 Mango 17.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 17.20 Teledziennik 18.05 Mały lord - film animowany dla dzieci 18.35 Co się stało - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.35 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Teledziennik 20.25 Droga przez łzy (Trail of Tears) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Donald Wrye, wyk. Katey Sagal, Pam Dawber, William Russ, Miko Hughes (88 min) 22.05 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 22.30 Teledziennik 23.00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame 08.25 Pieczone gołąbki - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1966, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Krzysztof Litwin, Magdalena Zawadzka, Adam Mularczyk, Wacław Kowalski (91 min) 10.00 Dokument: Magia kina: Robaki i karaluchy - film dokumentalny 10.25 King Kong - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Charles Grodin, Jessica Lange, John Randolph (128 min) 12.40 Cioteczka Danielle (Tatie Danielle) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1990, reż. Etienne Chatilliez, wyk. Tsilla Chelton, Catherine Jacob, Isabelle Nanty, Neige Dolsky (110 min) 14.30 Na pomoc lemingom - film krótkometrażowy 14.45 Mr. Majestyk - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Richard Fleisher, wyk. Charles Bronson, Al Lettieri, Linda Cristal, Frank Maxwell (99 min) 16.30 Czerwona zagłada (Bullet to Beijing) - thriller, Rosja/Kanada/W. Bryt. 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Anatoly Kulbitsky, Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 18.15 Szklana tarcza (The Glass Shield) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Michael Boatman, Lori Petty, Ice Cube, Richard Anderson (104 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Hollywoodzkie pary 20.30 Miłosne wybory (Speechless) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Michael Keaton, Geena Davis, Christopher Reeve, Bonnie Bedelia (95 min) 22.10 Rob Roy - film przygodowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Liam Neeson, Jessica Lange, John Hurt, Tim Roth (133 min) 00.30 Zmysłowa obsesja (Bad Timing) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1980, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, Harvey Keitel, Denholm Elliott, Art Garfunkel (117 min) 02.30 Noce Cabirii (Le notti di Cabiria) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1957, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Giulietta Masina, Francois Perier, Franca Marzi, Amedeo Nazzari (106 min) 04.20 Willy Nilly - film krótkometrażowy 04.35 Azyl - film obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Marek Frąckowiak, Zofia Rysiówna, Ewa Lemańska, Maria Kaniewska (94 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Les Zaps 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Les Zaps 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Archimede - magazyn popularnonaukowy 09.45 Od przyczyny do skutku - magazyn 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Silence ca pousse - magazyn 10.30 Branche - magazyn 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Za morzem - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 D - magazyn mody 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Refleksy - magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Bulion kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 15.30 ARTE - reportaże 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 16.30 Sport Africa - magazyn sportowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.15 24 godziny w Rio de Janeiro... to mi mówi 19.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Wysłannik specjalny - magazyn reporterów 23.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Wszyscy o tym mówią - magazyn 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Claire Lamarche 04.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 Caprice i jej podróże: Wyspy Abaco 13.30 Wielka wyprawa: Bombay i Andhra Pradeś 14.00 Smaki Włoch: Trentino 14.30 Floyd w Hiszpanii: Kraj Basków 15.00 Śpiewająca rzeka Missisipi: Amerykanie starzy i młodzi 16.00 Transazja: Pakistan 17.00 Turysta: Boston 17.30 Na równiku - Ameryki: San Francisco i południowy Meksyk 18.00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Chile, afrykańskie safari i Broome 18.30 (A) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Udine 19.00 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Progres w Persji 19.30 Przemierzając świat: Karaiby - Martynika 20.00 Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata: Japonia - wzdłuż Tokaido 21.00 (A) Ponad chmurami: Eiger - na krawędzi 21.30 Grubas w Kent: Bexley, Darent i Medway 22.00 Na końcu świata: Namibia 23.00 Śródziemnomorska eskapada: Florencja 23.30 Na horyzoncie: Wietnam 00.00 Planeta Dominiki: Paryż 01.00 Zakończenie programu